Video Games
by Lioness002
Summary: This is just a fun Fanfiction with Gwevin romance based around different video games that they play. Mostly Nintendo games.
1. Twilight Princess

**Well this is my newest story on Fanfiction. It's mostly going to be a collection of random video game events with Gwen and Kevin. I hope you all will like it, and remember to please review if you liked or even hated it. **

–**Lioness002 :) –I Own Nothing! –****The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**

**... **When I first walked into my boyfriends house I expected to see him working on his 1970 Camaro, eating, or sleeping, but instead he was staring intently at the TV.

"Hey Kevin, watcha doin'?" I said as I walked over to him sitting on the couch. All I got as a reply was a grunt. Figures, he's probably watching some movie or graphic tv show.

Well I was wrong, "Kevin are you playing video games?" I asked in an astonished tone, I had never seen him playing anything. But it really doesn't surprise me, I mean he still a guy and they LOVE video games. Or at least I think they do, my only source is from my brother Ken and cousin Ben.

"I'm playing The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and this boss is kicking my ass." I stared at him with and odd expression and lots of questions.

"What's a BOSS?" I asked.

He quickly looked at me and answered, "They're the big bad guy at the end of a temple. And right now this giant fire monkey is crushing me." He was shaking his arms with the Wii remote like a mad man, it was pretty funny.

I jumped when he started yelling, "Ah! Stupid damn monkey! Why won't you die!" When he lost his last life he looked like he wanted to crush his TV.

"Okay." I said as I ran up and grabbed the remote out of his hand before he could destroy it.

I then asked him, "Do you want to try again and see if I can help you beat the...um...what was it?"

"Giant fire monkey." He scoffed. I wanted to laugh at his mood, he was acting like a little kid that just had gotten his toy taken away, but I knew it wouldn't help the situation.

"Yes that, do you want me to help you beat it?" I gave him a sweet smile and his expression softened a little.

"I guess, but your not going to be much help beating it, if I can't figure it out I doubt you will." I smirked at him and how he doubted of my skills.

"Try me, I've beaten Ben at video games hundreds of times." He laughed.

"Don't be so proud of that, an infant could beat him at video games." I snorted at his comment, "We'll just see." I thought.

As Kevin got the game set up again I read the back of the game cover/box. It doesn't look that graphic and that's a little surprising.

As Kevin walked into the bosses chamber I looked at the room's surroundings. It was tall with long thin pillars in a circle most likely holding up the roof. And in the center was the giant fire monkey chained to two of the pillars.

"Hum." Was my first thought but when the monkey started to attack I told Kevin to dodge.

"Kevin, what was your first plan of beating this...monkey?" He gave me a look like I should know.

"Head on attack , it always works." I cocked an eyebrow. He sighed. "Okay most of the time it works." I smirked.

"You need to dodge so I can see what to look for." He did as I told and went from pillar to pillar. When the giant monkey turned and looked at Kevin I saw the monkey's undoing. "Kevin, do you see the monkey's head where the shiny part is?" He took a long look at the monkey and then replied.

"Yeah, why?" I went and sat next to him as he kept the virtual Link character moving out of the path of the fire monkey.

"That's it's weak spot, you can see the eye watching you." I pointed at the screen at the crown of the monkey's head.

"That may be Gwen, but how do I attack it from down here? There's no way I can get up there." I thought for a moment and then asked him a question.

"You have weapons, so why don't you show me them?" After Kevin dodged once more he brought up his weapons screen, I scanned it and then found what I was looking for. "Bow and Arrow." He gave me an odd look.

"What?" He asked. I sighed and pointed at the screen.

"Use the Bow and Arrow to hit the crystal with the eye in it." He looked from the screen to me and back to the screen.

"Oh..." He said. I laughed as he smiled and paused the game.

"Why did you pause it?" I asked as he put down the remote and smiled at me.

"I like the sound of your laugh, and I don't get how you know how to beat the fire monkey."

I blushed and smiled when he said he liked the sound of my laugh.

"Well it's a good thing you like my laugh, because when I'm around you, I laugh a lot." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"That's fine with me." He was getting so cute, but he needed to finished the level.

"Before we do anything, why don't you finish beating the boss?" He sighed and turned off the pause and continued the repetitive action of shooting the crystal eye. After a while of shooting and dodging Kevin shot his last arrow and that was it. There was a howl from the monster in the game and it came crashing down.

With a poof of black and green confetti looking pieces, the monster was gone and a normal monkey was passed out on the floor. I giggled at the look of triumph on Kevin's face afterward. Then the Twili Midna appeared and started talking to the Link character. She then floated away and opened a portal, Kevin moved and grabbed the new heart piece. His total health went up and he went to the portal.

When Midna teleported them away a new screen came up to save. Kevin saved and turned of the Wii. He turned to me and smirked.

"Wow it looks like we have a video game nerd." I turned and gapped at him.

"I am not a nerd!" I said as I playfully swatted at him in the arm.

"If your not a nerd then how did you know how to beat it with out playing the beforehand part of the game?" I sighed and was about to tell him when a thought struck me.

"...I'm not gonna tell you." He gave me a look of confusion.

"Why not!" He said in an almost whiny voice. I giggled and closed my mouth tight and laid down on the couch.

"What do I have to do to get you to tell me."

"One simple thing...kiss me." His eyes widened and then glinted with happiness. As me leaned in to kiss me he said one thing.

"My pleasure." When our lips meet I wrapped my arms around his neck and inwardly sighed. Bliss, extreme bliss. When we finally parted he asked me again as he kissed my neck.

"So...are you going...to tell me...how you...knew?" Kissing me in between almost each word.

"Fine." I huffed. I bit my lip and came out with it. "I beat the game already, I'm a fan of Zelda games. I have every single game." I laughed when he stopped kissing me and then looked up at my smiling face.

"Really?" He gave me a devilish smile. "Well then, we'll just have to see who's better won't we." I slyly smiled at him.

"Oh defiantly, oh and by the way," I grabbed his hand, "I'll beat you." He shook his head and kissed me again.

"We'll see." And with that we continued to play Zelda the rest of the day, with me beating him at it each time. We also made a deal, whenever I beat him, we kissed. There was a lot of kissing that day.

**... **

**Well here is my new story with Video Games. I just thought about how Kevin would play video games and Gwen would have to prove she could kick his butt. So I decided to make it fun and add some fluff! Plus since I love Zelda games I thought I'd add `it in to one of my Fanfiction's some time. So if you liked it or even hated it let me know. Hope you liked it! Please Review! :) **

–**Lioness002 :) **


	2. Mario Kart

**Hey everyone, it's chapter two of Video Games! So if you have any suggestions just let me know. I Love video games so I had a lot of fun writing these. : ) **

–**I Own Nothing –-Mario Kart -–Lioness002 :)**

**...**

It was 2:30 in the afternoon and I was in my bedroom playing Mario Kart. It was a game I played for Gamecube and DS, but the Wii version was much more complicated. The tricks and the wheel oh so sensitive to the touch.

"I thought this was supposed to be easy!" I mumbled. I was starting to get annoyed that I was running into walls and other peoples carts. 'Ugh!' I already had my drivers license but I had been watching Ben and Kevin play this earlier and they did it so easily. I sucked at it.

"How do they do this stupid game!" I screamed when a voice came from the doorway of my room.

"We got mad skills that's how...actually strike that, I have mad skills." There in the doorway was none other than my boyfriend Kevin, looking so fine leaning against the door frame.

"When did you get here? I thought you left." He then walked over and sat next to me on the bed. The close proximity of him was enough to erase my mind like a slate. His scent messed with me even worse, his rugged man smell that you could only describe as Kevin.

"I did leave, but then I came back." He then gave me a roughish smile. "I wanted to have some alone time with you and teach you how to play Mario Kart because you obviously don't know how to play." How he did that I don't know, see right through me, read me like an open book. I opened my mouth and then closed it.

"And...how long were you standing there?" I asked him worriedly afraid he had seen some of my random outbursts. I flushed red when he grazed his hand along my collar bone, where his fingers left a trail of goose bumps.

"Long enough to know you were getting agitated with the game." He breathed. He smirked when me saw me grimace.

"Well it was annoying to watch you and Ben do so well and me suck." He then chuckled at my face, it was full of self pity.

"Oh come on Gwen, you don't think we got that good over night do you? We do spend a lot of time playing video games, it's kind of expected that we be good." I shook my head and tried to turn away from him but he stopped me.

"If you want to get better, I could help you." I bit my lip, I would love to be able to play the game well but I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Kevin. I looked at him and was about to suggest we do something else but he grabbed my hand and started rubbing circles.

"I would love to help you, that way I could have a real fun time trying to beat you." He smiled and started to rub my back. I sighed and shook my head.

"If you really want to waist your time on a lost cause be my guest." He smirked and went to set up the game.

"What character do you want to be?" He asked once he got to the racing screen. I turned and scanned the screen.

"Toad." He turned and gave me an odd look. I stared back.

"What?" I asked with true confusion.

"Not even Toadette? The girl Toad?" I smiled and told him why.

"It's kind of a tradition, my brother played him all the time and I use him now." I smiled and walked over to Kevin.

"We have a strong emotion bond." Kevin snorted at my sarcasm and choose Toad.

"Whatever, your just a weirdo." I nodded at him and leaned into him.

"Yes, but I'm your weirdo." I giggled as he kissed my forehead.

"Oh so true Gwen." I grabbed the Wii remote and placed it in the steering wheel.

"Lets just get this over with Kevin." He nodded and pulled me over to the bed.

"Now, do one race for me so I can see what your problem is." I nodded and started the race, I started off in last place and stayed there the whole time. I could feel Kevin behind me shaking with mute laughter.

When I finally crossed the finish line, every one had lapped me including the person in 11th place. Kevin just sat there staring at the TV screen. I had to shake him a little before he stopped spacing out.

"My god Gwen, that was the worst Mario Kart I have ever seen." I fell over on my bed and just closed my eyes. That was exactly what I knew was going to happen, Kevin wouldn't even know how to help me.

"I told you I was a lost cause Kevin." I moaned in failure. He then tried to coax me out of mopping.

"Gwen, will you look at me please, I have some tips." I shook my head and turned away from him.

"No." When I thought he was going to give up I couldn't have been more wrong. I tensed when I felt Kevin slowly slide his hand along my back and then flat stomach. But I burst out laughing when he poked my sensitive spot, my stomach.

As my tinkling laugh filled the air Kevin pulled me into his arms and kissed the back of my neck.

"Are you sure your not going to let me help you? Because if you do two simple things you would be kick ass." I sighed and finally let in.

"What do you have in mind?" I giggled as his lips moved against my ear.

"One, loosen up. It's just like driving a real car, it isn't hard and harsh turns but gentle and soft ones. And two, drive a little faster, I think a granny could walk faster than you were driving."

"Okay I can drive faster but the control is a little bit more challenging, it's hard to move something slowly when it's not connected to something solid." Kevin sat for a moment in thought and then had an idea.

"I'll help you with that." As he said that he told me to grab hold of the wheel, after I did he placed his calloused hands on top of mine. I could feel my face flush with heat, having him touch me always made me shiver in pleasure.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as he started the next race.

"I'm going to be your balance and keep you in a straight line, you can do the rest." I thought for a moment and then nodded, it made sense.

When the race started Kevin kept me steady, moving my hands so my cart would speed down the path on line. I smiled as I got to throw blue and red shells at my opponents. I felt Kevin's laugh vibrate through my small body as I punched away my opponents.

When I was entering the last lap I was just passing the person in third place. Kevin coaching me with whispers about what short cuts to take or who to take out. When a blue shell zoomed above my characters head I sped up the cart like crazy, when the shell hit and the person in first flew in the air I sped by.

As I drew near the finish line I saw from the corner of my eye Peach coming in for the kill, little did she know I had a mushroom and I was going to use it. At the last second I engaged the mushroom and zoomed forward like I was shot from a gun.

When I crossed the finish line the race was over and I had received first place. Once it was done Kevin removed his hands and laid back against the head board of my bed. He then placed his arms behind his head.

"See I told you you could win." I then saved the game and turned off the Wii. I crawled over to him and sat with my knees underneath me.

"Okay I admit you were right, but I only won because you helped me." I said as I twirled a strand of my hair around my finger.

"Whatever, the point is you can do it if you put your mind to it. And by the way, I only helped steer you through the first lap, the rest you did by yourself." I stared at him in amazement.

"I did?" He chuckled at me and nodded.

"Yes you did, and I must say your face was priceless. You were intense kicking those mii's butts."

He then gave me a wicked stare and enveloped me in his arms.

"Well if I'm that good maybe I can kick your butt." I giggled as he put his head in the crook of my neck.

"Is that a challenge Gwen?" I giggled as he kissed me, his lips vibrating against my neck.

"Oh defiantly." He laughed once and set up his controller. After a few days of practice I got pretty good at racing. When Ben and Kevin came over to play against each other next week I played as well.

I beat both of them half the time, at the end of the day Kevin stopped Ben at the door.

"Hey Tennyson where's my ten bucks." I saw Ben's face grimace and him reach into his pocket and pull out a ten spot.

"Here." He spat and left the house. Kevin's face was funny, it was glowing with triumph.

"What was that about?" I asked as he was about to leave. He stopped walking and turned to give me a smile.

"Ben and I had a deal on wether or not I could get you to play Mario Kart, I won so he gave me ten bucks." I went up and swatted him and shook my head.

"That's not very nice Kevin, you could have let me in on it."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Oh and by the way, where's my cut?" Kevin stopped, looked at me and then sighed.

"Fine." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a five and handed it to me. He then walked out the door and was at his car when I stopped him.

"Next time Kevin, I won't go easy." And right before my door closed Kevin's face went from happy to confused and startled. You just wait Kevin, I'll beat you every time next week.

And with that I went upstairs and practiced Mario Kart once again. They're both going down.

**...**

**Writing this chapter was so much fun, I made Gwen play both of the boys for suckers. Oh well, it just goes to show you can con the con man. So this chapter was about Mario Kart, but if you have any ideas about a game to use, feel free to let me know. And as always if you have any comments, suggestions, or even negative remarks let me know. :) **

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ **–Lioness002 :)**


	3. Wii Sports

**Well I'm back again with another chapter to Video Games. I am really enjoying writing these, I may even have to make Ben look like an idiot. :) Anyway hope you enjoy.**

–**I Own Nothing –Wii Sports ** ** –Lioness002**

**...**

At 9:30 PM I was usually at home sleeping, tonight however I was at my cousin Ben's house. Don't ask me why because personally I didn't know, my parents had just randomly packed up their things and had gone on vacation. Of corse since my parents don't trust me to be alone, most likely because of Kevin being my boyfriend, they sent me to Ben's for a week. Don't get me wrong Ben is my favorite cousin but sometimes he can be a little annoying.

"Gwen, hey Gwen watcha readin? Huh huh? Do you want to do something?" As Ben was jabbering on I felt like I wanted to slap him. I settled for slowly looking up from my Vampire Diaries book.

"No Ben I'm fine, I think I can handle reading for a while, _quietly._" I put emphasis on that word because then maybe Ben would take a hint. But apparently he didn't.

"Okay then do you mind if I'll text or something." I shook my head.

"That's fine, as long as it's quiet." Ben nodded eagerly and scampered off to his bed and grabbed

his phone. I guessed he was texting Julie but with a face like that you could never be sure. For all I knew he could be on . I shrugged and went back to reading. Ben then got bored and turned on his Wii which was conveniently placed in his room. Again I started to read.

What's ironic is that the characters in the book remind me so of my own life. There's Stefan the good guy who abides by the rules and does all he can to help others. There's Elena who is wanted by both Stefan and Damon. She wants to help everyone and puts others before herself, even if it meant sacrificing her own life. But there is Damon, the bad-ass, he does whatever he wants and usually gets who and what he wants. SMOKING HOT! But they all together try to save their town from the evils of the under world.

It almost ends up that Ben's the Stefan, I'm the Elena, and Kevin as you can probably guess is Damon. And as if I called him, the tree outside Ben's room started shaking. I smiled to myself, maybe it's Kevin. I look up to Ben who was also staring at the window, but he looked as white as a ghost. I snickered to myself as I saw Ben's Mii miss an easy tennis ball that bounced right by.

"Hey Ben, you planning on playing Wii Sports or looking out the window at the wind?" I silently smiled, I might as well have fun with this. When Ben's window started to open a girlish high pitched shriek came from Ben's mouth as he fell off the bed. I burst into hysterics when he fell and crawled over behind his bed, like that was going to help if someone was breaking in.

"Gwen hide, it could be a robber." He said as his eyes grew wider and wider. I wanted to slap him silly, he was the one with the Ultimatrix, the most powerful weapon in the universe. When the window slid all the way up Ben started to back toward the door. He was afraid, what a wimp. I just continued to read and look at the window.

When someone's leg appeared through the window and a husky voice said boo, Ben ran screaming like a three year old girl from the room. Again I feel over in stitches on my makeshift bed and laughed my ass off. When I had finally stopped I looked up and saw Kevin standing by the window.

"Hey, what are you doing here, you may come through my window but this is Ben's house." Kevin shrugged ans came to sit next to me on the floor.

"I wanted to see you, when I went to your place and you weren't there so I came here." I looked at him quizzically.

"And what if I wasn't here?" I asked as I placed my bookmark in my half way finished book. He stopped and thought for a moment and then replied.

"I would have gone to Julie's, that's the only other place you would have been." I nodded.

"Good call." Then he gave me an odd look.

"By the way, did you scream twice when I was coming up?" Again I doubled over in laughter. I managed to gasp out an answer between each laugh.

"No!" I giggled. Kevin then understood and a wide grin grew upon his face.

"It was your cousin wasn't it." I nodded and then both of us laughed at my cousins stupidity and girlishness. Then from down the hall I heard Ben sneaking around trying to see who it was. When he poked his head in his face went bright red with anger and embarrassment. Kevin then gave him a sly smile and waved.

"Hey there girly, when did you get a sex change?" Ben just mocked laughed and shot daggers at Kevin. He went and started to play Wii Sports again. Kevin and I sat on my sleeping bag and held hands, as we watched Ben epically fail at tying to play bowling, tennis, baseball, boxing, and golf.

"I have an idea." I said as I stood up and looked at both the boys.

"Why don't we have a tournament to see who's the best at playing Wii Sports." I looked at Kevin and he smirked at Ben.

"Not like I need a tournament to know I'm better than Tennyson, but alright." I smiled and nodded. I then turned to Ben. He was lost in thought and when I was about to poke him he stirred.

"Okay on one condition, there's no tag teaming or working together to get someone out...argo me." He looked from me to Kevin knowing we would have crushed him together.

"Fine." We'll have our first round on Baseball with Kevin vs. Ben, then Kevin vs. myself, and last myself vs. Ben. Whoever wins will get a tally on the dry-erase board." I went over to Ben's board and erased what looked like a countdown to the newest smoothie flavor at Mr. Smoothie's.

"Hey!" Ben whined as I wrote all three of our names up on the board in curved cursive.

"Are you okay with the match-up order both of you?" I asked as I got the game ready. Kevin nodded and after a moment Ben reluctantly nodded as well. I smiled wickedly.

"Then let the games begin." I watched as the boys looked at each other and then away. "Oh, and I almost forgot, whoever wins gets gloating rights."

/

After about a half an hour we had our points, Myself: 1, Kevin: 1, Ben: 1. It was evenly matched, Ben beat Kevin, I beat Ben, and Kevin beat me. It was neck and neck when we went to tennis.

Afterward it was Myself: 3, Kevin: 2, and Ben:1. I beat both Kevin and Ben, Kevin beat Ben and Ben just lost. As we neared Bowling I started to get worried, next came Golf and Boxing, neither of which I'm good at. This is my last go.

As I struck down the pins I got strike after strike and the boys stared at me like I was Superwomen. I laughed when Kevin lost both matches which Ben took beating him to heart. Mostly by acting like a six year old and running around the room yelling, 'I beat Kevin!' Over and over until Kevin tripped him as he ran by.

Overall score was Myself: 5, Kevin: 2, and Ben: 2. Now came the torture, golf. As I made my Mii go up I failed miserably and lost both matches. It ended Myself: 5, Kevin: 3, and Ben: 3. Kevin and Ben being tied didn't help at all, they were fighting like a married couple; calling names pulling hair, and pretty much trying to annihilate each other.

Last but not least came boxing, my nemesis of all the sports. As I went up to face off with Kevin I knew instantly I was a goner, maybe I could surrender...or not. Both times once again I got beaten. After the final score it ended Myself: 5, Kevin: 5, and Ben: 4. Kevin and I ended in a tie. Ben of corse didn't like it.

"This game was sooo rigged! I want a rematch!" He practically yelled as he stomped around the room like a 14 year old girl in a pissy mood. Kevin and I decided to make a winner we would us a coin and call heads or tails to see who won. I giggled as Kevin started to make faces at Ben from behind his back and whenever he turned around Kevin pretended to be in a deep conversation with me, it was pretty funny.

At one point during the night, Ben's parents came up to say goodnight. Ben thought Kevin was going to get busted but when they came in, he was nowhere to be found. Ben was frantically searching while I continued to play tennis and kick butt, I snickered when Ben left the room and Kevin snuck back in the window.

"He doesn't learn does he?" He asked as he paused the game and pulled me onto his lap and sat on Ben's bed. I shook my head yes to the remark.

"He doesn't pick up on stuff real quick, that's why it's good to have friends around." I said as I nuzzled into the crock of Kevin's neck and we sat there staring out the window into the consuming blackness.

"Let's play more Wii or something, or else I'm gonna have to go." He whispered. "We also never decided who actually won the tournament." I shrugged.

"Oh well, it just gives us an excuse to have a rematch." From behind the door we heard a muffled Yay, most likely from Ben thinking he could win back the small amount of pride he had. I then looked at the clock and it was 12:45 in the morning. I sighed.

"I have to go to sleep Kevin, it's late." Kevin acknowledged me and picked me up and placed me on my sleeping bag. Before he left he gave me a swift peak on the lips.

"See you later, and next time I'll beat you." I smirked and got under my covers.

"We'll see." And with that Kevin moved skillfully out the window and left after another night of fun gaming. Ben returned to the room and pretended to fake barf.

"Disgusting the way you two flirt." He said as he turned out the lights and went to his own bed. After a few minutes of the darkness Ben broke the silence.

"Hey Gwen." Hum I said sleepily.

"How about a rematch?"

**...This chapter was a little slower and sorry about that, there's not much action you can write about when they're playing Wii Sports. But on another note, I could write a sequel to this chapter later in this collection of story's. So tell me who you think should win the next round... A) Ben B)Kevin or C)Gwen**

**So as always let me know how you liked it, even if you hated it let me know. **_**Please Review!**_

**Thanks! :) –Lioness002** **–Live, Love, Game :)**


	4. Metroid Prime 3

**Hey there everyone, Lioness002 here** **bringing you the newest chapter of Video Games. :) It took so long because I had a lot of last minute Junior High projects and I had to do a little research on this game. Anyway I'm writing this chapter with no experience so if something is wrong I'm sorry. :( Anyway I hope you enjoy. :) –I Own Nothing! –****Metroid Prime 3**

**...**

After the battle with the giant lizard I would have thought the boys would have been tired of messing around with aliens, I was wrong.

"Guess what!" Ben squealed as Kevin drove us home from the battle.

"What Tennyson? You learned you're a girl? You grew a brain? I could keep going but I think you get the point." Kevin mocked from the drivers seat. I sighed and shook my head, sometimes I think they _both _don't have brains.

"Hey!" Ben whined from the back seat as he poked his head in between my and Kevin's seats. "That's not nice! What have I done to you?" Kevin snorted and rolled his eyes.

"No comment Ben." Kevin stated. Ben's eyes widened.

"What? I'm confused, am I missing something?" God Ben was dense I really think sometimes things go through one ear and out the other.

"Ben really stop, your giving me a head ache. And Kevin, be nice." I then laid my head against the cool glass of the window. From behind me I could hear Ben and Kevin mumbling about me.

"What do thinks up with her?" Ben asked Kevin.

"Well she was fine during the fight...and when I say fine I mean _fine._" Kevin, always with the jokes, then again it makes him loveable.

"Kevin that's just gross she's my cousin. Stop with the flirting in front of me. Makes me want to throw up." I knew Kevin would be smiling like crazy just to annoy Ben.

"Do you think she's on her period?" Ben asked. With that it was silent in the car and I turned to look at Ben.

"No Ben, I'm not on my period. I'm just tired." By this point we were outside Ben's house but he wasn't making a move to leave.

"Are you sure, because I mean you get tired when your one your period don't you? Julie gets angry and tired." Kevin snickered.

"I don't think she needs to be on her period to be angry with you Tennyson." I smiled from my position in the passengers eat. So true.

"Again Kevin, not cool." I turned to look at both Ben and Kevin.

"If you must know Ben, I'm tired because I didn't get any sleep last night." I turned to look at Kevin knowingly, then shifted my gaze back toward the window. From beside me I could practically feel Kevin's ora pulsing from the memories of last night.

"What kept you up last night Gwen? Weather? Family? What?" He asked it so innocently but I guess innocently was the key word, he couldn't take a guess. I then grabbed the door handle and walked toward Ben's house, I could hear the boys doing the same. I then waited for Ben to catch up so he could unlock the door.

As I walked in the door to follow Ben, Kevin grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "Yes Kevin? What?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Do you think he'll understand the comment you just made in the car?" He asked worriedly, this had been something we had done a few times but we didn't want to publicize. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, he'll only understand if you spell it out from him or show him a picture." Kevin's eyes glinted mischievously as he looked me in the eye.

"There are plenty of those aren't there?" My eyes widened and I swatted him as I gave him a death glare.

"Don't you dare." I hissed as I walked into the house and Kevin closed the door behind him.

"Trust me, my lips are sealed." He whispered as he gave me a swift peak on the forehead and went to go find Ben. I sighed and followed him but then I heard something I didn't see coming, a random outburst of hysterics. I sprinted up to Ben's room to see what was going on and found Kevin rolling on the floor, Ben crossing his arms glaring at him.

"I don't even want to know." I said as I went to Ben's computer and went on . As I looked around on the site my curiosity got the better of me as Kevin continued to laugh.

"Okay," I said. "What's so funny?" As Kevin's laughter died down he got up from the floor and answered me.

"Ben was excited in the car because he got a new video game and he needs help on it already." Kevin snickered and I rolled my eyes.

"Really? That's all? No embarrassing secrets or funny stories?" Kevin shook his head.

"Nope. Just your cousin being stupid as always. Anyway, I might as well get some fun out of it before I beat the game for your cousin." Ben just grumbled some snide comment and went to set up the game. All the while mimicking Kevin from behind his back just to annoy him.

"What's the game?" Ben was closer to the TV setting up the Wii when he replied.

"The games called Metroid Prime 3 and it's an alien game so I thought I'd see if it was accurate. Anyway, Kevin's already beat it so I asked him for help...that was my first mistake." I just nodded.

"Okay whatever. Hey Kevin can you give me your key's? I want to get my book so I can read while you two play mind melting video games." Kevin just nodded and threw me the keys to his 1970's Camaro.

"Whatever, just make sure you lock it up before you come back to the house." He mumbled as Ben brought up the title screen.

"Yeah, yeah Kev, I know." I walked downstairs and opened the front door. As I walked across the wet grass I heard some loud theme music coming from Ben's room.

"You're both going to be deaf one of these days." I mumbled as I rummaged through all of the stuff in the car. God does he have a lot of alien crap in this car. As I tossed around the random objects I could hear the theme music even louder from the room. They turned up the volume, what idiots.

I walked back into Ben's house after I had grabbed my whole bag, I had decided to look for my book inside. I then went to the bathroom and found some earplugs, just what I need to keep my hearing.

When I walked back into Ben's room I placed the earplugs in my ears and sat on the bed to read. Now and then I would look up at the screen to see Kevin coaching Ben through different challenges. At this point Ben had gotten to the Space Pirate place, he was moving around shooting stuff, stupid Metroid Prime 3 I mumbled.

As I watched I saw all types of different alien games. "Wait, this is an alien game?" I asked as I turned the volume down with the clicker that had been laying on the bedside table beside me.

Ben and Kevin both turned to look at me and nodded. "Yeah. We're you listening?" Ben replied.

"No." I replied as I pulled out the earplugs and placed them on the bedside table.

"Well it's a cool game, anyone who plays it is awesome." Ben exclaimed, I just nodded at him.

"Sooooo, how's the journey or whatever going?" I asked Kevin as he got up out of his seat and sat next to me.

"Fine I guess," he whispered, "but your cousin sucks at it, you would think he would be better considering he does this for a living." Ben turned around and stared at him.

"I'm not deaf Kevin, I can hear you." Kevin waved his hand at him.

"Whatever, just play hero." Ben just grumbled and sat back on the floor. At which point Kevin grabbed my hand and started rubbing circles, I grabbed his unoccupied hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. We smiled at each other and then our eyes slide to Ben, he was busy fighting against a Mechanoid alien. We smiled and slowly slid off the bed and tip toed to the door.

"Man!" Ben yelled as we froze. "I know that species, I think I can turn into it. Hum, I wonder what it's powers are?" Ben kept talking to himself as he made his way through the dangerous halls and shot at anything that moved. "Oh! Ha suckers! Your going down by the mighty hand of Ben Tennyson!"

Most the aliens I knew for a fact were real, I wonder how the game creators knew. Oh well, it's just a game. I let out my breath as Kevin and I slowly made our way downstairs. From upstairs we could still hear Ben talking to himself.

"Hey, that looks like Diamondhead...that's just weird. Maybe this game tells the future of..." By this point we were out the door so we didn't hear the rest of Ben's rant about the game.

"Finally! Freedom!" I exhaled as we got into Kevin's car, he smiled at me.

"Your cousin is one weirdo, you know that right?" I nodded.

"Of corse, I'm not stupid. But then again Ben did say you beat the game." I paused. "Didn't you?" I stated in a mock tone, but it had the opposite effect that I had perceived.

"I did," he whispered into my ear as he leaned over. "but I wasn't dating you at that point so you can't judge." And with that, Kevin crushed his lips against mine, I was taken off guard at first so I froze, but eventually I melted into the kiss.

"I noticed something while I was watching Ben and you play." I said as I moved away from Kevin, he gave me an odd look.

"And what might that be?" He asked, waiting for my reply. I took a breath.

"That all the aliens were guys and there were no girls. What's up with that?" I asked as Kevin revved the engine and we sped away from Ben's house.

"Well, maybe the game creator was Alienist." I raised a eyebrow at him.

"Alienist?" I asked in bewilderment.

"You know, racist against aliens. But for the record, if I ever make a video game, your gonna be all over in it." I nodded and smiled.

"Oh," I stated and then I gave him the compliment and or reward he wanted. "Very nice tie in to the question Kev." I said as I leaned over to give him a quick peak on the cheek.

"More later." I whispered as we pulled into his garage. He gave me a devilish smile.

"How 'bout now." He whispered as his lips buzzed against my eye. I mumbled my reply but nodded.

"Now's good." I said as I unbuckled myself from the seat and we got out of the car. The second we were free of the car Kevin rushed me and captured my lips in a forceful but sweet kiss. He pulled me inside the house and we practically had to use all of our restraint to make it to the bedroom.

We then flopped down on the bed and continued or moment of passion, we knew where it was going to end. As I thought this Kevin peeled off his shirt and I sighed at the sight of his hard chiseled abs. God this was going to be good. And just when he was going for my shirt, Kevin's phone beeped with 20 incoming texts.

Both Kevin and I moaned as the texts kept coming and the phone calls started. I wanted to crush who or whatever was doing this, now, of all times. "Who is it?" I asked through gritted teeth as Kevin got off me to check his phone, he was wearing the same expression I was, pure rage.

Kevin replied in a hard tone. "That little twerp is so dead." Oh I thought, it's Ben. I walked over to Kevin and wrapped my arms around his bare waist.

"What does he want?" I said as I squeezed his waist. He just stood there in absolute fury, I knew Ben was soon most likely going to have a black eye soon. "Kevin," I whispered, "he didn't know, it's not his fault." I could feel Kevin's muscles tense from underneath my arms.

Finally Kevin replied. "But it's so unfair! He won't ever leave us alone, if we are gone for five minutes he finds a way to pull us back. It's like he doesn't want us alone together or he's spying on us or something!" His chest heaving he looked through all of his missed calls and texts. I then slipped under his arm and ended up in front of him. I sighed and grabbed the phone from him.

Kevin removed my arms from around his waist and grabbed his shirt off the floor where it had be thrown in our moment of passion. "I have to go to Ben's and shut the little dumb ass up. I'll be back as soon as I can, don't leave." I nodded and he left the room. I skimmed through the texts and saw all types of different messages from Ben.

Most were, 'HELP ME!' or 'KEVIN WHERE ARE YOU!' I sighed and sat down on the now messed up bed. I sat against the headboard and read some more of the texts, some were kind of funny and others were almost black mail. 'Kevin I'm being eaten! What do I do?' or 'GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP ME OR I'LL TELL GWEN'S PARENTS YOU TWO ARE INTIMATE!' I gasped. That was the text that most likely caused Kevin to tense up. I sighed. "Great." I mumbled, but at the same time I was happy, no more sneaking around.

Right before I was about to put the phone down a new message alert popped up on his phone, it said it was from Ben. I opened it expecting it to be Ben but soon thought otherwise, it was Kevin.

The message read, 'Hey Gwen it's Kevin. I'll be back in about a half an hour, love you, see you soon. Oh, and on a side note, I hate Metroid Prime 3.' I laughed and replied back, 'Me too.' I smiled.

"Well, there's one less game that can mess with our lives." I smiled and waited for Kevin to return to me. This night would be fun.

**...Okay! I finally finished this chapter, personally I think it's my longest yet. Anyway I hope you liked it! And now for the important part, a special **_**Thank You!**_ **To Kisdota-The Freak Gamer! You helped me get this chapter done! It was a challenge but I hope you liked it. I also thought your line suggestions were great, I added them in there for you, it helped tie in the story. So as always, **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** I want to know if you loved it, hated it, or have any suggestions/ideas. Thanks for reading!** **–Lioness002** **:)**


	5. Pikmin

**Well here we are again with another chapter of Video Games**. **I think this series is going to come to an end some time soon, it just depends on the feedback I get. The more reviews I receive the more likely I will make more one shots. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter! :) –I Own Nothing –****Pikmin**** –Lioness002 :)**

**...**

"Wow this is weird." I thought as my spaceship crash-landed on a strange planet, which suspiciously looked like Earth. I laughed as my little character scrambled around in panic at the dilapidated form of the spaceship. I was playing a game on a Gamecube called Pikmin.

As I looked around my gaze fell upon a small green leaf connected to a red body of something. "What is that?" I thought as I went up to it to investigate. When I reached the small plant-like being it started to move. When I went up and pulled it I had expected to see a fruit of some kind, I was wrong.

What beheld itself in front of me was an adorable creature that was red, had a leaf on it's head, had cute googly eyes, had a pointy nose, and were short and a little chubby. "Aw, it's so cute." I said as the game went into specifics about the creature, we decided to name it a Pikmin.

As I went through I found that if you threw the Pikmin at a plant they would attack it and a seed would fall from it, if it took the seed back to their onion looking spacecraft, more Pikmin would come out and you could pick them.

As my little army of Pikmin grew I had ideas of taking over the small planet. "Mwhaha! Oh wait...wow I'm taking this a little to seriously." I said as I saved the game and handled the controller like it was a bomb, arms length away.

As I went upstairs I called Kevin to come over so we could hang out. He agreed and said he'd be over in fifteen minutes. As I waited the clock slowly ticked by and I started to get bored, I decided to go back and continue playing Pikmin.

When I turned it on, sat on the floor, and went back to the first day and with my small army of ten Pikmin, I pushed away a box and found my spaceships engine. I needed twenty Pikmin to lift it so I had to get more Pikmin before I could proceed. Before I long I had twenty Pikmin but I was stuck on how the Pikmin would transport it. But that was what I had thought before my Pikmin left me and raced for the engine, they all decided to carry it back to the ship.

Once they reached the ship, the ship fixed itself and we were ready to set off for that one day. Once the day was over I looked into my log and look at some of the observed facts about the small Pikmin, for example when I flew out of the one sector the Pikmin followed me, maybe they would be in danger at night? I also noticed that there were thirty missing pieces and if I didn't get them in thirty days my life support would go out and my character would die. So far one down twenty-nine to go.

Before long I had gone to day two and had landed in the new sector called "The Forest of Hope." It seemed it was called that because many of the 30 missing pieces had landed in this region. When I first arrived I noticed that there was a small wall blocking my path out of the small clearing, I had to throw my Pikmin at the wall and let them work to knock it down, sadly in the game I couldn't do anything so I had to work my poor cute Pikmin to the bone. "Oh if only I could help you." I said to the TV screen as I moved my Pikmin around.

"Help me with what?" A deep voice came from the front door. I gave a little shriek and turned around fast as lightning. What I saw was none other than Kevin, I looked at the clock.

"You said you were going to be here in fifteen minutes, it's been two hours." I stated blankly. When I looked back at the screen my Pikmin had taken down the wall but I saw a new obstacle. There were monsters outside the door. "Uh? What am I supposed to do?" I thought, confusion clear on my face. Kevin sighed from behind me and sat down on the couch.

"Throw the Pikmin at it, they'll do the rest." I nodded and did as he told and found that the Pikmin could fight. I smiled a little at the thought of taking over this world popping into my head again. From there I sat up on the couch and sat next to Kevin.

"How did you get in?" I asked as I got my Pikmin to work on a bridge and another wall. He gave me a peck on the cheek and answered.

"The usual way, the key you gave me." I paused the game and looked at him.

"You know that's supposed to be for emergency's right?" I asked. He nodded.

"But for other things too, you know like last week." At that point the blood rushed to my face with memory's of seriously making-out while my parents were gone. I giggled.

"That was fun." He nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh defiantly, it was really fun." I rewarded him with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good, that's what I like to hear." I said as I went back to the game. Since Kevin had told me I had to throw the Pikmin at the little baby monsters to kill them I did and it actually worked. When I threw more Pikmin at the deceased monster they carried it back to their ship and it blew out more seeds.

"Cool, so whenever they take something back to their ship more seeds sprout?" I asked Kevin as I continued to fight more monsters. He nodded.

"Pretty much, just make sure to get a ship piece or two each day or else your gonna lose the game." I nodded and continued my journey. It wasn't hard to find the next ship piece considering that it was practically right outside the little camp.

Once I had the rest of monsters down including the big parents, my Pikmin grabbed the ship piece and took it back to the ship. When I looked at the sundial like clock I was less than half way through the day. I decided to explore this new sector more and look for more ship pieces. Kevin tapped me on the shoulder at that point.

"Knock down that wall and go through, there's something you need on the other side." I looked at him oddly.

"How would you know?" I asked as I did as he told. He smiled at me.

"What? You think I don't play a _few_ non-violent games?" He smirked at me and I laughed.

"Well with your personality I comes as a shock." He pretended to look hurt.

"Uh, that was uncalled for, I've been beaten down." He pretended to give a little sob. "I think I'll go now." He said as he got up from the couch and started for the door. My eyes widened as I paused the game.

"Are you seriously leaving?" I asked in an amazed tone. He just stood there not answering. I gave a sly smile as I got off the couch and went in front of him. His head was down and when I pulled it up he was smiling. I swatted him playfully.

"Your such a fake. You had me worried." He smiled and wrapped his toned arms around my waist. I leaned my head on his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart.

"I'm not a fake, I just don't like playing second fiddle to a video game." I snorted and somehow managed to get closer to him.

"You're second fiddle to no one Kevin, you should know that. Anyway, it's your fault I was playing it in the first place, you were the one that was late, not me." He nodded.

"True, but next time wait a little longer. Kay?" I smiled.

"Kay. Now if you help me finish this we can do what you want, okay?" He agreed and pulled me over to the couch. I decided to sit on his lap just to see how he'd react. Lets just say I don't think he was against it.

As he kissed me along my neck I un paused the game to continue, but that in itself was a hard task considering Kevin was being very distracting. "Kevin." I mumbled. "If you keep doing that I'll never get this done." He heaved a sigh but stopped most of his kisses along my neck.

During the time I had been talking to Kevin my Pikmin had taken down the wall and I fought some more monsters. Once all the monsters were gone gave them all tasks and they made their way to their onion shaped ship. When I looked around I spotted something I hadn't expected, another onion.

When I went up and the spaceship activated, another seed got blown from the pod and implanted itself in the ground. Once it sprouted I pulled it and I found a new type of Pikmin. It was yellow with googly eye looking eyes, it was thinner than the red Pikmin and it had ears. Just like the red Pikmin it was adorable. When I got seeds into the pod and it produced more Pikmin I found that these Pikmin when thrown went higher in the air.

Later I observed that yellow Pikmin would pick up glowing rocks, then when thrown at a wall that couldn't be broken down by Pikmin manual labor, the wall would go down.

"Cool." I said. Once one of the new walls was removed I found another piece of the ship, when I got my Pikmin to move the piece it was at the end of the day. What was funny was that the ship piece ended smack dab in the middle of the camp right in front of being taken into the ship.

As the day ended and I saved the game, it was two day down twenty eight to go. I had found two pieces of the ship so I had twenty eight more pieces, twenty eight pieces in twenty eight days.

Once I turned off the game I smiled at Kevin. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked as I ran my hand down the front of Kevin's ripped abs. I had to bite my lip to not moan just looking at him. When I looked in his eyes they were lit up with devious fire and love.

"I think you have a pretty good idea Gwen." I nodded.

"I do." I said right before I leaned over and pressed my lips against his. He nodded.

"Yep, you got it." He said as we pulled away. I giggled in reply as his lips captured my collarbone, and went to my Adam's Apple. His touch on me was tender like he didn't want to break me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and arched mine so he could have better access to my neck. I could feel his lips vibrating against my throat as he started to move farther down.

"Kevin," I moaned. "careful." In response he groaned and went back to my neck giving me soft love bites while stroking my hair and weaving his hands through it. This time it was my turn so I pulled him away slightly and went for his neck, my kisses as soft as a trail of butterfly's. He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the couch.

He moaned as I slide my hand under his shirt and pressed against him. This time he was the one to warn me. "Gwen, you _really_ need to be careful, I could do something that won't end well for both of us." He said as I continued to kiss him fiercely. When we were about to take it to the next level the phone rang shrilly.

"Ah!" We shrieked as we bolted apart our hearts beating uncontrollably and our breath labored. I had to take a few deep breaths before me heart rate steadied and went back to normal. I flipped my tousled hair over my shoulder and let the phone ring, It was my parents.

"Hey Gwen it's your mother and father. We're just letting you know we'll be home a little late tonight so keep out of trouble." Once the message was over Kevin was on the verge of laughter.

"Your parents call you to tell you to 'keep out of trouble?' That's hilarious." I mocked laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha. Well at least they call." He just shook his head.

"Whatever." I glanced at him and scooted closer to him resting my hand on his. He took mine and squeezed. "I love you, you know that right?" I smiled and laid my head in the crook of his neck.

"I know." I said, I could feel him shiver slightly from my warm breath on his neck. As we sat there we enjoyed each other company. The hours went by us just talking but later around eleven it started to get cold downstairs. I shivered slightly, Kevin noticed so he grabbed the blanket off the chair next to him and draped it over me.

"Thank you." I said sleepily. Even in the dim light I could see him smile.

"No problem. Now, I have a question, what's adorable, cute, funny, honest, loyal, wonderful, and red?" I thought for a moment and answered.

"A Pikmin." I could hear Kevin chuckle.

"No, but close." He said as he leaned over closer to me.

"Then what is it?" I asked as I started to slip into sleep.

"You." He whispered. I had enough brain function at the time to argue.

"I'm not red." When I said this he leaned over and carefully placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You are now." He whispered lovingly. I nodded.

"True." I yawned. "I'm sleepy." I mumbled. Kevin nodded and slowly slipped his hands under me and picked me up. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me to my room bridal style. When were in my room he lifted my covers and put me under them. I snuggled in and warmed up.

"Do you want to join me?" I asked Kevin as he sat on the edge of the bed. He shook his head.

"Your parents just pulled up, I have to go." I frowned but agreed.

"I'll take a rain check though." He stated as he move for my window. I nodded.

"Sure." I said as I drifted away. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Kevin slipping through my window and out into the black inky night.

When my parents came in to check on me fifteen minutes later, I was out like a light dreaming of the one I loved, Kevin. "I love you Kevin." I thought as I slept away the night.

**...Hehehehe, I liked writing this one. As an update, there are going to be five more chapters to this story, I already have it planned. I'll try and update when I can though. So please let me know how you like it, loved it, or hated it, I'm open to change so **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** Thanks for reading! :) –Lioness002**


	6. My Sims

**Hola everyone! Tis the season of writing like crazy! Yay for summer! On another note it took me a while to update because I was doing a volleyball camp and All-Stars for softball. I'm deciding that I might end these story's some time soon but it depends, the less reviews I get the less chapters I will do, the more reviews I get the more chapters I will do.** **But as always I hope you enjoy! :) –I Own Nothing! –****My Sims****–Lioness002**

**...**

"What, are you doing?" I asked Ben as he ran around his room crazily like a monkey with a banana. He turned and looked at me with a stupid expression on his face, oh wait, that's nothing new.

"I'm playing a game I got from Julie, she said it was a lot of fun." He said as he grabbed the game and practically forced it into the already filled space. He gave an agitated sigh and ejected the other game from the Wii and threw it across the room. And Ben wonders why all his games get scratched.

I grabbed it with my manna before it could hit the wall. I went over and grabbed the "Super Mario Galaxy" case and placed the game carefully in. When I looked back at Ben he was staring intently at the screen while it was loading.

"What game is this Ben?" I asked as I sat on the bed and watched him click randomly and impatiently on the loading screen.

"It's called My Sims. Apparently you can make your character and your own life and a house, then you get to make stuff and houses for other Sims that move in. I coughed.

"Okay then." I said as I grabbed my Ipod out of my bag. When I was listening I heard a ring all of a sudden. I paused the song and listened again. It came again, it was the doorbell. I looked at Ben.

"The doorbells ringing Ben." He nodded.

"I know." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" I asked as the ringing doorbell became load knocks.

"Nope. Busy." I rolled my eyes and got off the bed.

"Wow Ben, two words, thanks." He raised his hand and shooed me away.

"Yeah, yeah. Go get the door." My eyes widened.

"I am not a maid Ben! Why don't you get it?" I asked angry at his none caring and selfish attitude. He didn't move his eyes from the screen.

"I told you, I'm busy." I gave a great agitated huff and stomped downstairs. When I got to the door I could hear faint yelling on the other side.

"Ben! Answer the door! I know you're up there!" When I unlocked the front door and opened it up Kevin stood there looking peeved. When he saw me he walked in and slammed the door. "Where's your stupid cousin?" He asked already on his way upstairs.

"Hello to you too!" I yelled up at him as he got to Ben's room. "Ugh! What is with everyone today!" I practically screamed. As I made my way to Ben's room I found Ben playing My Sims still and Kevin just glaring at him.

I walked over to Kevin and stood next to him. "What's going on?" I asked Kevin. Kevin was ridged and almost looked enraged. "Hey, look at me Kevin." I placed my hands on his cheek and moved it so he was facing me. "What's wrong?" He shook his head.

"Nothing, your cousins just annoying me to death. He won't leave me alone. He made me come over and sit here so if he needed help he didn't need to waist his phone minutes, there's something else but I'm not going there." He gave an agitated sigh and continued to glare at Ben. I smirked a little.

"If Ben needs help with this game I give you permission to mock him for the rest of his life." Kevin smiled just at the thought.

"I could do a lot of damage just with one day of mocking." As Kevin thought I could see an evil smile playing across his lips.

"Kevin." I snapped him out of his daydream.

"Hmm?" I shook my head and pulled him onto the bed so he was sitting next to me.

"Mean and evil thoughts aren't nice." Kevin snorted.

"Really? I didn't know that." I gave him a sly smile and laid my head against his shoulder.

"Uh huh, thought so." I then thought about something.

"Hey Kevin, what was the other thing Ben did that annoyed you?" I asked as Kevin and I watched Ben create his little Sim person for the game. Kevin just stayed silent. "Kevin?" I asked as I turned to look at him. Kevin gave an exhausted sigh and answered.

"He attacked me with a roman candle." My eyes grew wide.

"No way! Are you okay?" I asked as I looked over my boyfriend for any sign of burn marks. He laughed.

"Yeah I'm fine but he pissed me off. This on the other hand, doesn't help." He said pointing at Ben. Ben was so into the game and trying to figure out the simplest of tasks that he hadn't heard any of our conversation. I shook my head.

"Ben's a retard sometimes, ignore him." Kevin smirked.

"It's really hard to do sometimes." I laughed.

"You have no idea Kevin." From on the floor Ben spoke for the first time in over fifteen minutes.

"Hey Kevin where am I supposed to find fish in this game?" He asked as his character went around in circles. Kevin just stared st the back of his head.

"How should I know? Do I look like a guy who's played My Sims before?" He said as he leaned against the headrest of the bed. Ben just turned around and glared at him.

"Help me or I'll attack you with another roman candle." Kevin was going to give a stupid remark but thought against it.

"Whatever. So you need to find a fish?" Ben nodded from the spinney chair like a four year old. "Then look for water, fish don't grow on trees." A new light filled Ben's face.

"Look for water!" He exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?" He mumbled to himself. I bit my lip to keep the giggles from escaping my mouth. As I looked around Ben's room my gaze fell on the calendar in the corner of his room. All the days leading up to the 4th of July were crossed off.

"It's the 4th of July today?" I asked in confusion. "I thought it was tomorrow." Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, tonight's going to be great, I get to blow stuff up. Why do you think Ben attacked me with a roman candle?" I shrugged.

"I thought it was just Ben being stupid." Then I remembered something.

"Oh great." I said as my head plummeted into Ben's overly fluffy pillows and I closed my eyes. From beside me Kevin leaned over me with an odd expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him with two pillows practically enveloping my face.

"I'm home alone and I'm going to be bored to death." Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't your parents home?" I shook my head.

"No, they went to go and see Ken for a day and then they're having a small vacation." Then there was a little yell and I slightly jumped.

"Ha! I got a fish!" Ben said as he spun around in his computer chair. "Ben Tennyson for the win!" He yelled. Kevin and I laughed at the lack of grown-up composure Ben had.

"That's great Tennyson, now go and get...forty more." Kevin said. Ben nodded.

"Okay! That sounds good." He said as he spun his chair back around and began to 'fish' again. Kevin sat there and sighed.

"Ben's lights aren't on are they?" I giggled.

"I don't think so." I replied. Then Kevin wrapped his arms around me.

"Anyway, you were saying you didn't have anything to do tonight. Well you could always come over to my place and set off fireworks with me." He tilted his head to the side and looked at me waiting for an answer.

"And see you get blown up? I think I'll pass." He smirked.

"I don't always try and blow them up, sometimes I watch them for beauty." I thought for a moment but Kevin said something before I could. "If you tell anyone I just said that you'll be in deep trouble." I shook in fake terror.

"I'm so scared." I said as I leaned closer to him. "But, I think I'll go." Kevin smirked and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Good." He said. "I'll pick you up at nine." I nodded.

"Kay." From in front of me Ben made a 'weeeeee!' noise and started to build a house for some stranger.

"Weirdo." Kevin and I said in unison.

Later That Night

I grabbed my jacket and left my room to go downstairs and wait for Kevin to pick me up. Even though I have my own license now, it's still natural for Kevin to pick me up, and personally I think he enjoys it.

From outside the house there came a honk. It was Kevin. I grabbed my jacket that I had placed on the coffee table and left the house. I reached Kevin car and plopped in with a sigh.

"Hello." I said cheerily. Kevin smirked.

"Excited?" I cocked my head to the side in thought.

"A little, more just that it's late and I get to watch fireworks." Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." I shook my head.

"I'm a night person, and the last time I actually set off a firework was three years ago." Kevin revved the engine and we set off for his house.

"Really? What did your parents do? Put you in a bubble on the 4th of July so you wouldn't get hurt?" He ended with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." I said as I playfully hit him in the arm. He just gave me a cocky smile. When we reached Kevin's house it was lit up in the garage but nowhere else. I got out of the car and looked around.

"Hey do you want to help me get the fireworks." Kevin asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I said as I walked with Kevin to the garage. When my gaze scanned the room I didn't see any fireworks. "Where are the fireworks?" I asked as I looked and saw nothing that even looked close to fireworks.

"Over here." He said as he moved a few crates away from the wall. When I saw the fireworks I practically walked the other direction. There in the corner of the garage were piles and piles of missals and exploding fireworks, it took surplus to a new level. I gulped.

"Uh Kevin, are we using all of these?" I asked a little worried at the safety of Kevin plus hundreds of explosives. He nodded giddily.

"Yup." He said. I paled a little.

"Oh." Kevin turned around and smirked.

"Afraid Gwen?" I shook my head.

"Not afraid of the explosions or loud sounds but of you and explosives." Kevin gave me a sly smile.

"It's fine, I won't go overboard." I nodded.

"You better not."

Once we got all of the fireworks out of the garage and set up, Kevin grabbed a blanket and laid it out under a nearby tree. I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay you ready?" Kevin asked as he was about to lite the first firework. I gave him a thumbs up, he nodded and lit the fuse and ran over to me on the blanket. When he plopped down on blanket next to me he smiled. As the first firework raced into the air it exploded with a fountain of blue and green.

"Wow." I said as I watched the last bits of the flares fall from the sky. Next came another flare. When it exploded it was a combination of red, pink, and white.

"Kevin?" I said as I watched explosion after explosion. He turned to me.

"Yeah?" I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"No problem." He said. "It's a pleasure to entertain you." I smiled.

"How sweet." When the last firework from that cluster went off Kevin jumped up and rummaged through the nearest box and brought out a fountain.

"Thought I'd get you ready for the bigger explosions but then grow from the small stuff." I shrugged.

"Kay." As Kevin lit the next firework a fountain of purple sparks flew from the canister. It then went from blue sparks to white yellow explosive tiny balls with a _'pop, pop, pop, pop'_. When I looked over at Kevin he wasn't even looking at the show of fireworks, he was looking at me.

"What?" I asked a little self conscious as I ran my fingers through my fiery hair. Kevin grabbed my hand and held onto it lightly.

"Your beautiful, you know that right." I blushed slightly.

"Really?" I asked as I scooted closer to Kevin on the blanket. He nodded.

"Really." I smiled as he grabbed a stray strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. When another firework went off I looked at him quizzically.

"How did that happen?" I asked as I looked for another person that could have lit the firework. He smirked.

"Plumber tech." I raised an eyebrow. "I've got a few robots I can program to do certain tasks. I got one programed to lite fireworks and one to get them out of the boxes."

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I did that, so I could spend more time with you and not be running back and forth." I smiled.

"Smart." I said as I leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. He reacted and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. As the fireworks blew up around us it lit up our scene in greens, reds, blues, and purples. We broke apart and gasped for air as we leaned our foreheads together and smiled.

"Kevin." I whispered as he pulled me into his arms and we both laid facing the stars.

"Yeah." He said as I grabbed hold of his hands that were on top of my stomach as we watched the inky midnight sky bleed with different colors from the fireworks.

"Thank you for giving me a night to remember, I won't ever forget this." I said as I listened to the beat of his heart. His grip on me tightened slightly.

"Your welcome." As the hours passed and it reached one in the morning Kevin sat up with me in his arms and leaned against the tree.

"What's going on?" I whispered softly to him not wanting to upset the quiet atmosphere around us.

"It's the last firework." He whispered into my ear. As we sat on the blanket gazing into the sky, the last firework was lit. As it screamed it's way into the sky we waited in anticipation for the explosion. When it exploded I was shocked at what I saw. It was two intertwined hearts in red and pink flares. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

"Kevin, it's beautiful." I said as the last of the lingering sparks died out in the sky. He nuzzled his head into my neck.

"I'm happy you like it. I also wanted to tell you something." Kevin said as I scooted around in his grip and faced him. "Gwen," He took a breath, "I love you." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes at the comment.

"Oh Kevin." I said as I placed my hand on his cheek. "I love you too." And with that I pulled him in for another emotion filled kiss. Whenever Kevin said those three words it was a day to remember because he rarely said them.

When Kevin pulled away he stroked my cheek softly. "You know something." He said to me.

"What?" I asked.

He gave a slight smirk. "I get to mock Ben for the rest of his life." I smiled and shook my head.

"Yes you do." I said.

"Happy 4th of July Gwen." I wrapped my arms around him.

"Happy 4th of July Kevin." I said as we went in for another kiss.

**... ****Well, how did everyone like it? This was a video game story with a little less video game than normal, but I made it a holiday story as well just because it was the 4****th**** of July. The 4****th**** of July holiday holds a lot of possible Gwevin. Anyway to all of the readers I hope you have/had a happy 4****th**** of July. And **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** Even if you loved it or even hated it! :) Thanks for reading! –Lioness002 :)**


	7. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon

**Hey there! I'm happy and at the same time sad to announce that after this chapter there will be two more chapters to this series of Gwevin fluff based around Video Games. Anyway I hope you like the newest chapter. –I Own Nothing –****Fire Emblem ****–Lioness002** **:)**

**...**

"Is this all you two do?" I asked as I plopped myself down on my boyfriends couch. Kevin shook his head.

"No, but we do spend a lot of time playing DS." Kevin replied. I sighed.

"Of corse you do." I mumbled. "Are you two playing against each other?" I asked as I scooted closer to Kevin took look over his shoulder. Ben and Kevin shook their heads.

"Nope, separately." Ben said as he stood up on Kevin's couch. "Take that you villain!" He yelled. "Wow is Ben taking this seriously." I thought.

"What are you two even playing?" I asked in curiosity as Kevin battled some random bad guy.

"It's called Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. It's kind of a strategy and action game. It's actually a lot of fun." Kevin said as one of his army members took out an enemy.

"It's almost like a Zelda game, well at least the main character Marth is like Link in Zelda." I nodded.

"Good to know...I guess." I said as I watched Kevin play again.

"Not to mention the story plot, it's pretty good and it's real interesting." Ben said as he continued to play. After about ten minutes of silent battle Ben broke the silence.

"NO!" He screamed. "Merric! My sorcerer friend! Don't die!" Ben yelled from his position on the love seat. "Noooooo." Ben moaned as he slumped against the back of the chair. I removed my hands from my ears and looked at Ben.

"What was that?" I asked as I looked between Ben and Kevin. Kevin just snorted.

"One of Ben's characters died. Merric the sorcerer was Marth's childhood friend but the reason Ben is so miffed is because Merric kicked butt." Kevin said as he moved his stylist to move his characters. I gave Ben an odd look. "But what Ben doesn't take into account is that he can get more people to help fight with him." Kevin said. Again I looked at Ben.

"And you just screamed because a virtual character died in a _game_?" I asked. When Ben looked up he looked enraged and his eyes were red.

"It's not just a game Gwen! He could you be so insensitive!" He screamed as he jumped off the love seat and ran out of the room and the house.

"What is he doing?" I whispered to Kevin as I saw Ben outside laying on the grass.

"Having an imaginary burial for Merric." I raised an eyebrow. Kevin looked at me and shrugged.

"One, he's lost it, and two he's very emotional with this game for some reason." Kevin snickered. "The first time one of characters died he was wearing black." I flashed back to when Ben looked like some type of Goth.

"Was that when..." Kevin nodded without having to hear the whole question.

"Yep." He said as he saved his game and closed his black DS. I shook my head and shuddered at the memory.

"I think Ben should have this game taken away so he doesn't go into depression or something." I said as I laid my head against Kevin shoulder. Kevin snickered.

"I think he already has." He whispered as he pointed out the window at Ben who seemed to be crying. "I'm never going to let him live this down." Kevin said as he grabbed his phone and started recording Ben through the window. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the phone.

"Why do you want to waist time recording Ben?" I asked him. He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Because it's hilarious.' He said to me like it was obvious and he grabbed his phone back. Again I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I didn't like playing second fiddle to Kevin recording Ben being Ben, stupid. I gave an annoyed huff and moved my gaze to everywhere except Kevin and the mourning Ben outside. From beside he I could feel the weight change as Kevin removed himself from the couch. He appeared right in front of me with a smirk.

"So I take it that me not paying attention to you is a bad thing?" He asked just to push my buttons.

"Really?" I said with sarcasm. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Somebody's jealous." He teased me.

"Am not." I said not wanting to give in. He gave me smile and then out of nowhere scooped me up. I gasped in surprise.

"Kevin!" I squealed as he spun me around. "Put-me-down!" I giggled. With that he deposited me on the couch. I looked up at him and blew the hair out of my eyes.

"You suck." I said as I grabbed a pillow from beside me and chucked it his face. It connected right on target. There was a small 'poof' and a few feathers escaped the pillow. Kevin removed the pillow and threw it back at me.

"Ah!" I said as it spilled feathers onto me. "Fine if that's how you want to play!" I said as I grabbed two pillows and threw them at Kevin. Kevin dodged one but not the other. He grabbed some pillows and threw them at me, I bolted up and ran around the couch. We had a full on pillow fight going.

"Take that!" I yelled as I threw one that hit him square in the gut. "Ha ha!" I said as I ran toward his room. I could hear him coming after me and when I reached his room he took a flying jump and tackled me, we landed on his bed.

"Well." I said. "This isn't something that happens every day." He gave me a cheeky smile and gave me a gentle peck.

"Nope." He said as he gave me a full on kiss. I responded immediately and wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers tangled in his hair, which at the moment was full of white feathers.

I moaned when he slipped his tongue into my mouth and we played tag, Kevin chasing me. I felt Kevin feeling me as I slid my hand over his chest, and at that point I really wished the small piece of fabric wasn't covering him. I could feel Kevin caressing my hips and was slowly sliding under my shirt.

At that point we broke apart for air, both of us breathing hard. "You know, sometimes I really wish I didn't need air." Kevin said as he kissed along my neck.

"And why is that?" I asked as I leaned my head back for Kevin to have more access. He smiled.

"Because then, I wouldn't have to stop kissing you." He whispered as he slid his hand over my lower back.

"Ummmm." I moaned. In the process I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist pulling him as close to me a possible. I could feel him shudder. At that point I slid my hand under his shirt to feel his extremely ripped chest and abs.

"So." I whispered. "Did you learn all of your strategy from Fire Emblem?" I asked as I trailed kisses along his jaw. He slightly shook his head.

"No, but I kick butt at telling my characters to go and take-out the bad guys." I smiled.

"Of corse you are. How far are you anyway?" I asked as Kevin began to suckle on the sensitive spot on my neck. I bit my lip to keep the moan from escaping my lips.

"I think I'm at chapter ten." He mumbled as I felt his lips vibrate against my porcelain flesh.

"Huh, so your pretty far." He nodded

"No more talking." He whispered. I nodded.

"I'm good with that." I said as I pushed him down so I was straddling him. I flipped my hair to the side and kissed him again, our tongues reuniting. We continued our little make-out for another five, ten minutes and it was still going strong. I sighed as he captured my collarbone and kissed fiercely going down more to kiss the exposed flesh that my v-neck shirt allowed access to.

After another five minutes Kevin whipped off his shirt and we continued our activity. During which I ranked my hands down his ripped front and went to the hem of his jeans pulling him closer. I could feel my shirt rising higher and higher but I didn't care.

The more exposed flesh there was, the more bold he got, giving love bites and moving his kisses higher and higher. When I felt his hands reach my bra realization hit me. I slowly pulled away.

"What? He asked. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and pulled down my shirt.

"No you didn't do anything wrong, it's just, I'm not ready for _that_." It felt slightly awkward sitting there after all of what had just happened, I mean it was getting...hot. Kevin surveyed where we were a few minutes ago and nodded.

"Okay, I know what you mean, I'm sorry if you felt like I was pressuring you or anything." He said as he removed himself from me. I shook my head and smiled.

"No Kevin, your fine. But, I'll take a rain check." He gave me a sly smile.

"Kay." He said as he gave me another kiss, when we pulled apart I was going to return the move but something stopped me. When the front door opened we could hear Ben walking in.

"Hey Kevin, Gwen I...WHAT THE HECK!" I could hear him running around the room. "Why does it look like it snowed in here?" I could hear him say, Kevin and I shrugged and kissed again. When Ben walked in I was actually surprised, you would think he would take a hint.

"Kevin I..." When he walked in I could see his eyes get huge. "Ewww!" He screamed as he ran from the room. "I'm scared for life!" He yelled as he left the house and slammed the door in his retreat. I giggled.

"Oops." Kevin just shrugged.

"Oh well. Ben will survive." He said as he pulled me in for another kiss.

**...Okay, that took forever to write, I need to be more proactive with my writing. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and if you loved it or even hated it, **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** :)**

–**Lioness002 :)**


	8. Harvest Moon: Magical Melody

**Time for an update! Now we are coming again with 'Video Games' newest chapter, I feel that I can only write maybe one or two more chapters to this story after this so it will be coming to an end, unless I have I large amount of reviews against it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter and leave me a review when done reading please! :)** **–I Own Nothing! –****Harvest Moon Magical Melody**** –Lioness002 :)**

**...**

"When were you born?" I looked at the options: Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter. I answered "Spring." Are you a boy or a girl? The game asked as I set it up. "Girl." I answered looking at the screen that had just gone blank after I answered. "So you are a girl born in Spring?" The game checked. "Yes." I answered. As I answered the questions to start the game there came a knock on the front door. I got up and placed the Gamecube controller on the table.

I ran up to the door and looked out the window, it was Kevin. I smiled to myself and unlocked the front door.

"Well hello Mr. Levin." I said as I opened the door wider for him to enter. He raised an eyebrow.

"You feeling okay Gwen?" He asked as he stepped in and felt my forehead. I gently removed his hand and smiled.

"I feel good." I said as I went back to the TV which by now the mayor of the town had stopped talking to my character. I could hear Kevin following.

"That's good." He said as he sat next to me on the couch. "Watcha playin'?" He asked.

"Harvest Moon Magical Melody." I replied as I picked the farm I wanted to live on. I chose the one by the sea because it had the most room, it was close to fishing places, and stores were close by.

"Well that's a mouthful." He replied as he grabbed the back of the box and gave it a look over. I could see him shake his head. "This looks like an easy girl game." He stated. I elbowed him and shook my head.

"That's sexist, you're saying girl games are easy." I said as I arranged my small house the way I wanted it. Single bed in the corner, tool box by the door, kitchen against the right wall, refrigerator next to the kitchen, calendar by the bed, and TV in the far top left corner. Kevin was just staring at the screen.

"You're arranging furniture, how is that hard?" He asked with a smirk.

"The game just started, if you think it's so easy why don't you try when I tell you too?" I said with a smirk. He thought for a moment and then turned to me with a sly smile.

"Your on." He said. I turned back to the screen and smiled. "Perfect." I thought as I went through the tutorial.

Two Hours Later

"Okay Kevin, your turn to play and then you tell me if it's 100% easy." I said as I handed him the controller. He cracked his knuckles and grabbed the controller.

"No problem." He said. "What do I gotta do?" He asked as he made the character run in circles. I smiled and pointed out the way.

"You see that hill?" I said pointing at the screen. He nodded. "Go up it." I said. I rolled my eyes when he smirked. "Your not to the hard part yet Kevin." He shrugged.

"You sure? I think walking is the hardest thing in this game." Kevin said with a small snicker. I rolled my eyes and pushed him slightly.

"Just play." I mumbled. He smiled and kissed my cheek and then went up the hill. I lightly fingered my cheek. "Take a right." I commanded. He nodded and moved my girl character up the hill full of rocks and weeds, which the girl character was funny enough.

"Why does my character keep tripping?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Because you keep walking over weeds and they trip you sometimes." I said enjoying the fact the game was already annoying him. "Take another right." I said.

"Uh, there's rocks blocking the way." I shook my head and looked at Kevin.

"Had you thought of _picking up _the rocks?" I asked mockingly. He blinked a few times.

"You can do that?" He asked stupidly, I smacked my forehead.

"Yes Kevin, you can."

"Oh." He mumbled. "How?"

"Press A." I said as I got up and went into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" He asked over his shoulder.

"I'm going to the kitchen. Don't worry Kevin, I'll be back to help you with this so called "Girl Game" in a second." I mocked again.

"Haha." He said as he turned around and moved the character up the hill. I went to the freezer and grabbed out the tub of vanilla ice-cream, and placed it on the counter and grabbed chocolate syrup, vanilla extract, and milk. I then squatted down and grabbed the blender from the lower self by the sink.

"Oh, nice view." I bolted up almost dropping the blender in the process. When I turned around I saw Kevin leaning against the door frame with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Kevin!" I said. "What's a "nice view" in your eyes?" I asked. He just smirked. I shook my head and placed the blender on the counter. "Thanks for staring at my ass." I mumbled.

"No problem." He murmured from behind me. "Whatcha making?" He asked coming to stand next to me.

"Doesn't concern you, you're supposed to be playing Harvest Moon." I said as I grabbed a spoon from the drawer.

"Come on Gwen, tell me what I'm supposed to do." He said looking at the contents on the counter. "Are you making a milkshake?" He asked in confusion. I nodded.

"Yep, it's hot today and a shake would taste good, don't ya think?" I said as I plugged in the blender and scooped some ice-cream. He nodded.

"Yeah, a shake sounds good." He said grabbing a spoon from the drawer and taking a scoop of Vanilla ice-cream and plopping it in his mouth. I smiled.

"I'll show you what challenge it is and if it's not done by the time I get done making the shake, you don't get any." I said. He thought and then gave me a wicked smile.

"That shakes as good as mine." He said as he ran into the other room and waited for me to go in after him. I cleaned off my hands and went into the other room.

"You see that cave?" I asked. He nodded. "Go in there and do the rock climbing challenge." I said as he started to laugh.

"Rock climbing? Oh that whole blender full of milkshake is mine." He said cheekily. I sighed.

"Sure Kevin." I said as I left the room and went back to the kitchen. As I scooped more ice-cream into the blender I could hear small hisses of annoyance coming from the other room. I smiled to myself "He's going down." I thought.

When I had a sufficient amount of ice-cream I poured in and added about 1/6 of the container with milk and less than a table spoons amount of vanilla extract. I then blended it for about two minutes until it was smooth. I then pulled out the chocolate syrup and poured about a 1/4 cup of chocolate in. I blended it once again and grabbed the spoon to taste test the milkshake, perfectly smooth and full of rich chocolate.

When I poured the thick liquidly substance into a glass, I knew Kevin would die for one of these. Especially on a hot day like today. I grabbed two straws and placed one in each glass and then carried them into the living room where Kevin was. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing seeing Kevin so peeved at a simple task in the game.

"How many times have you tried to beat it?" I asked setting down the glasses of milkshake out of Kevin's reach. He turned to me and frowned.

"Maybe and couple of times..." I raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "Okay six times, get over it." He said as he continued to try and avoid falling rocks and the blowing winds. I giggled as he continuously got pelted with falling boulders.

"Wow Kevin, don't you have skill." I said sarcastically as I took a sip of the milkshake and sat down next to him. When he reached out to try and swipe it from me I pulled it away at the last second. "Uh uh." I said with a smirk.

"Gwen, give me that milkshake." He said making another attempt at it. He scooted over to me in a half tackle, he kissed me to try and distract me. When I pulled away I thought for a moment.

"It's not going to be that easy Kevin. And I don't think so, your not getting this shake." I said with a cocky smile. He glared at me. "The deal was finish the challenge before I got back, you failed Kevin." I teased as I took another sip as he got off of me. "The only way you can get the second shake is if you forfeit the challenge and say it isn't an easy girl game." I said. He sat in silence thinking of the pros and cons of giving in but he was eying that shake intensely, he was gonna give in.

"Fine." He murmured and handed me the controller. "You beat it and I'll say it isn't a easy girl game." I smiled.

"Your on." I said handing him the shake which he grabbed eagerly.

"What's this?" He asked staring at the shake.

"Uh, the straw?" I asked. He nodded.

"I don't need it." He said as he pulled it out of the creamy liquid, licked off the shake that clung to it, and threw it over his shoulder. My eyes widened.

"Hey, pick that up." I said as I looked at it to make sure it wasn't leaking on the carpet. He snorted.

"You're such a worry wart. I'll pick it up later." He said as he took his first sip. There was a sudden silence.

"This, is the best shake, ever." He said looking at the shake bewildered. I laughed.

"Thanks, it's a family recipe." I said as I picked up the controller. "Watch and learn Kevin." I said as I went into the cave. When the minigame came up I prepared for dodging the falling rocks and fighting the wind to get to the top, I was ready.

When the screen said "Go!" I tapped A fiercely and moved my character slowly up, the farther I went up the more boulders fell and the more the wind blew. A couple of times I got hit with a boulder and slid down a few feet but slowly the finish line came into view. From beside me Kevin's slurping of his shake quieted as he watched as I got inch by inch closer to the line.

5...4...3...2...1. I reached the top and my character went into auto pilot the rest of the way. I turned to smirk at Kevin.

"Ha." I said when my character reached the top and received the "Rock Climber Note." Kevin stared at the screen dumbly.

"No way, that thing is so rigged." He said as he went up to the screen and tapped it. I rolled my eyes and saved.

"See, this game isn't as easy as you think it is." He sighed.

"Okay, maybe it's 75% easy." He said sitting down. When he reached for his shake he sadly found something, it was all gone. "That was the best shake I've ever had and it's gone." He whimpered. His gaze then fell on mine.

"Oh no you don't, this one's mine." I said as I took another sip. He gave me a devious smile.

"Can't we share?" He asked innocently. I shook my head.

"Nope." He coaxed me time and time again in a failed attempt to get a sip of my milkshake.

"Gwen, seriously, one sip." He pleaded as he saw the amount in the glass slowly depleting.

"On one condition." I said as I took a sip. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Anything." He said as I handed him the last of the shake and he drank it down in a heartbeat.

"Kiss me." I murmured before our lips met. He responded immediately and wound his arms around my waist. The sensation was new, with Kevin just taking the last sip of ice cold milkshake, it was freezing cold in his mouth as our tongues greeted and played. My hands wound into his hair and one of his hands in mine. My tongue was exploring his mouth and I had taste flowing to my taste buds, I tasted chocolate everywhere.

When we pulled apart Kevin kissed my forehead. "If that was what you were waiting for you could have told me twenty minutes ago." He said as he kissed my throat and up my cheek. He then kissed each of my eyes closed and our mouths found each other again. I pulled away and kissed his forehead and then moved around and grazed my mouth over his ear.

"Could you do me a little favor?" I asked seductively. He nodded right away and closed his eyes when I kissed along his jaw and neck.

"Anything." He mumbled in complete heaven. I smiled to myself.

"Pick up the straw like you said you would." I said as I pulled away. He stared at me in shock and shook his head.

"You've got to be kidding me."

**...**

**Hehe Gwen is so mean to Kevin leading him on like that, or maybe that's just me but anyway that's the way life is. Sorry it took so long to update I was busy. Today I did a 5K (3 ½ mile) walk for Ovarian Cancer, all the money goes to help research this illness. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and if you have any suggestions let me know and tell me if you loved it or even hated it. On another note I would like to know if I should do a sequel to this story with even more games, so let me know! :) Also I have no idea what season Gwen and Ben were born, does anyone know? So **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** It would help a lot! **

**-Lioness002 :)**


	9. Pokemon Diamond Version

**Wow it's so hard to believe that after this chapter there's only going to be one more chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I had some writers block and I was on a small vacation. Anyway I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading! :) –I Own Nothing –****Pokemon Diamond Version ****–Lioness002 :) Enjoy and review!**

**...**

I looked at the situation I was in and shook my head. There was no way out.

"What are you gonna do?" Taunted Kevin from across the room. I pursed my lips in thought. "What to do, what to do."

"I think, I'll kick your butt." I said triumphantly. Kevin shook his head.

"Then you just dug your own grave." I shrugged.

"Fine by me." I said as I walked over the couch and grabbed my DS off the coffee table, Kevin did the same.

"You're so screwed." He murmured as he turned his black DS on and started to play Pokemon Diamond Version. I turned mine on and got the game set up. I smiled and shook my head. "Oh, that's what he thinks." I thought.

"First, lets do some personal Pokemon training, they need to warm up." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said as he took his Pokemon to the nearest patch of grass. I made my character run to the nearest Pokemon center and went to the PC that held Pokemon. My character went through the different boxes and I picked my six Pokemon. About a half an hour later Kevin poked me.

"Are you ready yet? I've been ready for twenty-nine minutes." He whined as I gave my Pokemon vitamins and items that would boost their attacks and defense. I rolled my eyes.

"Be patient. At least I actually care about my Pokemon." Kevin dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. When can we get to the battle?" I looked at all my Pokemon and nodded.

"I'm ready." I said as I ran to the Pokemon Center.

"Finally! I was starting to think I would never get to kick your butt." He mumbled. I shook my head.

"That's what you think." I said as I talked to the person in the Pokemon center and they set me up for Wifi.

"Yes, that is what I think. I think I _will _kick your butt." Kevin said as he did the same and went to the nearest PC.

"Okay. Bring it on Kevin." I said as I connected my DS to Kevin's DS through Wifi and got a battle set up. When Kevin threw out his first Pokemon it was a level 54 Torterra, I picked my Pokemon and decided on my level 50 Glaceon. Kevin looked at me and frowned.

"You just love to be the second person to throw out your Pokemon, don't ya?" He asked as he set his Pokemon to attack. I smiled.

"Of corse I do, it gives me an advantage." I giggled as Kevin's Torterra used Razer Leaf and it did close to no damage. I gave a sly smile and made my Glaceon use Ice Beam. When it hit Kevin's Torterra, the Pokemon's health went down into the red. Kevin looked at me again hissed.

"You suck." He said as his Torterra used Solar Beam. It did about twenty damage, but when you have over one-hundred health that isn't much. I gave a wicked smile and finished off Kevin's grass type Torterra, when it fainted Kevin started mumbling to himself and made his character throw out a fire type Houndoom.

I sighed and looked at him. "Using the element weakness Kevin?" I mocked. He gave me a cheeky smile.

"Just learning from you." He said as his level 67 Houndoom attacked my Glaceon with Fire Fang. With my Glaceon being vulnerable to fire and there being a 17 level difference, I was screwed. With one hit my Glaceon fainted and went back to my party.

"Good job Glaceon." I whispered as I threw out my Flareon. Even though my Flareon is a fire type as well, it knows ground type attacks and fire is weak against ground attacks. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"What is it with all the Eevee evolutions?" He asked as he attacked me with Flamethrower. I shrugged.

"I think it's the most diverse Pokemon, and all of the evolutions are super cute." I said as I made my Flareon attack with Magnitude. The magnitude of the Earthquake ended up being 7, it shook the screen and Kevin's Houndoom's HP went down and down. It ended at 1 Health Point. Kevin smiled.

"Well that was lucky." He said to me as he attacked with Dark Pulse. I nodded.

"Yep." I said as Flareon took the hit and it knocked it's HP into the yellow. I made Flareon attack with Bite, and that was all that was said for Houndoom. Houndoom fainted and Kevin choose the next Pokemon to come out. "So, how long have you been training these Pokemon?" I asked as Kevin threw out his rock and ground type Golem. His Golem used Earthquake and knocked out my Flareon.

"Well, my Torterra was my starter Pokemon, and the other five are the ones that have the highest level and kick the most butt." Kevin said as I threw out Leafeon. Grass types are very affective against rock and ground types like Golem. I used Magical Leaf and hit Golem. To my disappointment it didn't knock out Golem. What I didn't expect was what move Kevin would use, Self-destruct. My eyes widened.

"What?" I said as my Leafeon fainted from the explosion and Kevin's Golem fainted as well, he technically gave his 'life' to take out my Leafeon. I looked up at Kevin and glared.

"How dare you." I said as Kevin threw out his forth Pokemon, a flying and poison type, Crobat. He snickered.

"It's my pleasure to annoy you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, then I'll kick your butt even more." I said as I threw out my Jolteon. Kevin sighed.

"Are the Eevee evolutions ever going to end? They've all been Eevee evolutions so far." He said as he leaned back farther into his couch. I shook my head.

"Nope." I said as I made Jolteon use Thunderbolt. Sadly the attack missed.

"Ha!" He exclaimed. "It missed!" He said with triumph in his voice as his Crobat used Hypnosis, hypnosis put my Jolteon to sleep instantly. I shook my head.

"Well aren't you nice." I said as I went through my inventory and grabbed a berry that counters the effect of the hypnosis and would wake up the Pokemon. When it was my turn I used the berry and my Jolteon started awake. Kevin attacked with Bite, it didn't do much damage. Kevin gave an annoyed hiss but continued in his strategy.

"I just can't win can I?" Asked Kevin as my Jolteon used Thunderbolt and knocked out his Crobat. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, you can't." I said as Kevin pulled out his fifth Pokemon, another ground Pokemon.

"Meet my friend Marowak." He said as he Marowak used Double-Edge and took out half of my Pokemon's HP. I used Quick Attack and knocked down Marowak's HP slightly. Kevin gave a devious smile and took out my Jolteon. I gave an annoyed sigh and picked my fifth Pokemon.

"This is just going back and forth." I murmured as I threw out my Vaporeon. I made my Vaporeon use Water Pulse and it hit Marowak's HP to there only being 1/3 health left. Kevin made Marowak use Explosion and take out itself and my Vaporeon. I opened my mouth and closed it.

"That's cheap. And again with the sacrifice. Seriously Kevin?" I said as I pulled out my last and final Pokemon. He nodded.

"Yep, I need all the knock out's I can get." He said as he threw out his last Pokemon. When I saw what Pokemon it was my jaw almost fell to the ground, and what surprised me even more was the Pokemon's name.

"Kevin?" I whispered as I stared at an Eevee evolution. "Is that a Espeon named...Gwen?" I asked unsure if what I was seeing was true. Kevin gave a small smile.

"She's my most powerful and favorite Pokemon." I smiled.

"And the name?" I asked. He gave a soft chuckle.

"Espeon is the most beautiful, smart, and powerful of all the Eevee's in my opinion. I named it Gwen because those are all traits of you." He whispered to me brushing my cheek. My cheeks burned slightly as I felt blood rush to my face. I cocked my head to the side and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Then I think, you'll appreciate my last Pokemon." I said as I threw out my last Pokemon. This time Kevin's eyes widened slightly and a smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

"Is that a Umbreon named...Kevin?" He said as he looked at my screen. I giggled slightly and nodded.

"Uh huh." I said. "I named it Kevin because I think Umbreon is the most loyal, mysterious, handsome, and powerful Eevee evolution." I said with a smile. "Which like you said earlier, fits your personality." Kevin gave me a true honest to goodness smile, when he did that it made you smile too.

"You, are the best." He said as he kissed me softly. When he pulled away I nodded.

"I know, and so are you." I said as I pulled him to me for another kiss. While I kissed him I couldn't help but smile. When we finally pulled apart Kevin had a devious look on his face.

"What?" I asked sitting up fully on the couch.

"Winner gets bragging rights, and gets to decide what we do next." He said as he grabbed his DS again. "Deal?" He asked. I nodded.

"Deal." The first attack Kevin made Espeon use the attack Physic. When it hit Umbreon his HP went down slightly. I commanded Umbreon to attack using Bite. Even though we were evenly matched, dark attacks are very effective on Physic type Pokemon, and that's what an Espeon is. Espeon's HP went down into the red.

"It won't be that easy." Kevin said as he went into his inventory and used a Max Potion to add health. I shook my head.

"Your not gonna give up without a fight are you?" I asked as I set up Umbreon to use Dark Pulse. Kevin shook his head.

"Nope." He said as he attacked Umbreon with Iron Tail. Umbreon's HP was slowly declining. I then used Dark Pulse to knock Espeon's HP lower and lower.

"Huh, I'm sorry Kevin." I said as I decided to use Pursuit on Espeon." With that Espeon's HP slowly slid toward zero. From beside me Kevin was mumbling to himself.

"No...NO...NO!" Kevin yelled as Espeon's HP reached zero. On my screen it went black and then said, "You Win." On Kevin's screen it said, "You lose." Kevin let out a sigh, saved his game, and turned off his DS.

"So, you won bragging rights." I nodded.

"Yes, I did. I also won decision of what we do now." I said as I saved and turned off my DS. Kevin smiled and stroked my hair.

"And what would that be?" He murmured into my ear giving it light tug with his teeth. I scooted closer into his arms.

"What do you think?" I breathed as our lips met, after that we melted together thinking and feeling as one. I felt as Kevin pulled on my lip and ran his tongue along my lip wanting entrance into my mouth. I agreed and opened my mouth a few centimeters allowing him entrance, the second there was any space he slithered his tongue into my mouth and met my tongue for a play-date.

I sighed and wrapped my arms tightly around Kevin's neck keeping him close to me. I could feel Kevin's hands sliding up and down along my thighs. After awhile my lungs were burning and screaming for air, neither of us wanted to separate but we had too. When we pulled apart we both were panting and gasping for air.

"So, is this what you had in mind when we made the deal." I said messing up his hair slightly.

"Yep, you know how the saying goes, "Great minds think alike." I felt my face pull into a smile.

"Yeah, that's true." I whispered as I kissed his cheek.

"Gwen?" Kevin said uncertainly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He said. I froze for a brief second before I gave a full on toothy smile.

"I love you too." I whispered into his ear trailing kisses from there lower and lower along his face and neck. I could feel him shudder as I got under his chin with a kiss and shudder again when I suckled on his neck. He finally took over again and pushed me down into the soft plush pillows on his couch and kissed me fiercely.

"That's a good thing you love me." He whispered softly into my ear. "Because, I'm not letting you go." He murmured. I closed my eyes and let Kevin continue to caress me with love.

"I'm glad, because if you didn't, how weird would it have been when you saw my Umbreon was named Kevin?" I joked. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Very weird, but it goes both way's, the same would have happened when you saw my Espeon was named Gwen." I thought for a moment and opened my eyes.

"True." I said as I moved my hand down Kevin's muscular front to the bottom of his shirt.

"Now, where were we?" Kevin asked as he lightly pulled my chin closer and closer to him, and I had only a second to reply before our lips touched together.

"Here." I whispered.

**...**

**Finally I'm done with this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed and again I'm sorry it took so long to update, writers block and vacation. Huh, what can you do? On another topic I would be extremely grateful if you would let me know if I should make a sequel to story to this one, this group of one-shots only has one chapter left. How sad but at the same time exciting. Anyway you can let me know in a review or by going on my profile and answering the poll question. Thanks! :) And as always I hope you enjoy and let me know if you loved it or hated it. So **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

–**Lioness002 :)**


	10. Animal Crossing: Wild World

**Oh my gosh this is it, the last chapter! :( I want to thank each and every one of you that took the time to review, put alerts on, or favorite these stories I wrote, it gave me the encouragement to continue writing. It means so much to me that I have written something that other people can enjoy, so PLEASE review my last chapter of 'Video Games**'** and enjoy! :) –I Own Nothing –****Animal Crossing Wild World ****–Lioness002 :)**

**...**

In was a sunny, beautiful, summer afternoon at the nearby park of Bellwood. Ben, Julie, Kevin, and I had decided to have a picnic celebrating the wonderful summer before it ended and we had to go back to school.

"Kevin!" I exclaimed watching Kevin leaning over Ben's plate. "What are you doing to Ben's burger?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He stopped and turned to look at me innocently.

"Nooothiiiing." He said drawing out the word. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him.

"Why don't I believe you then?" I asked standing next to him leaning up against the table. He smiled and pulled away from the table slowly, I saw he had something cupped in his hand.

"I don't know why you don't believe me, I'm kinda insulted you don't trust me though." He said putting on his fake hurt face. I shook my head and grabbed his wrist.

"What's in your hand?" I inquired trying to pry his hand open, but lets face it, that's like trying to rip steel in half with your bare hands. He just smiled at my futile attempt of trying to see what he was holding.

"Do you want to know? Really know?" He mocked. I nodded.

"Kevin, stop playing with me." I scolded. He shrugged and slowly opened his hand. I looked inside and screamed.

"Eww! Keep it away from me!" I yelped jumping away from him. Kevin held up a spider between his pointer and forefinger and started to walk toward me.

"Why? It's just a little spider." I glared at him and collected mana around my hands.

"One more step Kevin and I swear you will wish you were never born." I hissed. He just laughed and shook his head.

"Fine, fine." He said leaning down and placing the spider on the ground. "I was gonna put it in Ben's burger, but you saw me." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and stepped up to him.

"You are so stupid sometimes." I said giving him a peck and then walking by him and placing more plates and glasses on the table. I could hear Kevin's steps on the dry and burnt summer grass as he walked up behind me.

"Am not." He protested in his own defense. I turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

"So you're saying you've never once been stupid?" I asked in a mock tone. He opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Well, maybe once or twice." He joked as he wrapped his arms around me. I giggled and placed my hands on his that were on my stomach.

"Hey...have you seen Ben and Julie? They said they were going to go get soda. They should have been back hours ago." Kevin shrugged with me still in his embrace.

"They probably got held up and are making out or something."

"Right." I said walking out of his embrace and grabbing chips, salsa, lemonade, sandwiches, candy, and salad. Kevin looked at the salad and started poking it.

"What's that?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Sal-ad." I said breaking the word into two syllables. He smiled and laughed.

"Really? Is that what that is? I always wondered." I snorted and bumped him lightly.

"Ha, ha, Kevin." He chuckled.

"I know, I'm hilarious." He joked. From behind us were heard laughing and two voices.

"...I'm just saying, I think Sumo Slammer's is..." Ben continued on telling Julie about Sumo Slammer's as they walked up the hill. I tuned him out and placed some hot dogs on the grill.

"Kevin!" I called over my shoulder letting him know he was needed at the grill.

"Got it!" Kevin said walking over. I turned to see Ben and Julie each holding two litters of soda; Coca Cola, Sprite, Root Beer, and Pepsi. One for each of us apparently.

"Thanks guys." I said as they placed them on the picnic table. Julie sighed and sat down as Ben continued his monolog on Sumo Slammer's.

"Julie? Can you help me with the salad?" I called so she could get away from Ben. She mouthed 'thank you' and rushed over to where I stood.

"You are a life saver." She breathed placing salad on the four set out plates.

"I know what it's like." I laughed from beside her as I poured some Pepsi for myself into a plastic cup.

"Don't get me wrong," Julie paused pouring herself some Root Beer, "I love Ben, but sometimes he obsesses way to much."

"Oh well, that's just Ben." I said just as Kevin came up with some steaming hot dogs.

"Cooked to perfection." He announced proudly. I smiled and took the plate from his hands and placed it on the table.

"Good job, Kevin." I praised. I called Ben over he happily grabbed a couple of hotdogs and his burger which Kevin had been trying to tamper with.

"Food!" He exclaimed happily as he sat down to munch. I laughed when Ben threw his salad over his shoulder and continued to munch away.

"Ben." I sighed shaking my head. "That boy." I thought sitting down to eat.

We all sat, ate, and chatted away for over a hour and gorged on food. We laughed and ate some more, finally even Kevin and Ben burned out.

"I. Am. Stuffed." Ben said laying on the ground rubbing his distended belly. Julie sat on the grass next to Ben laughing while Kevin sat next to me on the bench. The wind was slightly blowing and my hair moved along with the breeze.

"It's been a nice day." I said leaning into Kevin's shoulder watching the somewhat darkening sky.

"Yeah." Murmured Kevin from next to me.

"Hey guys!" Chirped Ben from the ground. "Why don't we play a game!" He said sitting up and stretching slightly.

"Like what?" Kevin asked doubtfully. Ben put a hand on his chin and was silent for s few moments.

"How 'bout hide-and-seek?" He said hopefully. We all looked around as saw the same thing, one big tree, two big rocks, a parking lot, and open grassy field. We all turned our gazes back to Ben skeptically.

"Ben," Julie ventured, "where would we hide?" Ben opened his mouth and then looked around the area like Julie, Kevin, and I had.

"Uh...maybe we could...no...how about...no that wouldn't work." As Ben talked to himself Kevin and I continued to watch the sun sink lower in the sky.

"Summer's at a close." I murmured.

"Yep." Kevin replied. We sat silently for a few more minutes before Ben broke the silence.

"I got it!" Ben exclaimed jumping up from the ground. "We can play hide-and-seek on our DS's." We all sat in silence staring at Ben.

"How?" I finally ventured a little confused on how a DS would have anything to do with hide-and-seek.

"It's simple, we all have Animal Crossing: Wild World, if we all go to one persons town, we can play hide-and-seek there." Ben sat proudly on the ground happy with his oddball idea. I looked from Julie to Kevin.

"Did we all bring Animal Crossing?" I asked. Kevin sighed and nodded. Julie pulled out her DS from her pocket and looked at the game inside.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I did too." I said. Then I turned to Ben. "Ben?" He smiled happily and nodded enthusiastically.

"Of corse, I wouldn't suggest it if I couldn't participate." I stood up and so did everyone else.

"Lets go get our DS's from the car, and Julie, can you watch the food so no random stranger comes and takes it?" I said. She nodded and then Ben's eyes widened and he hugged Julie.

"Protect the food!" He said before heading for his car. My mouth dropped as I watched Ben run off. Kevin snorted and walked to the car.

"I'll grab your DS, Gwen." Kevin called over his shoulder. I walked over to Julie and shook my head.

"Wow, Ben must love his food." I laughed. Julie nodded and laughed with me.

"Oh well. Ben is, Ben. Nothing I can do." Julie said as she shrugged. About five minutes later both Kevin and Ben came back with Ben's green DS, Kevin's black DS, and my blue DS.

"Thanks." I said when Kevin handed me my DS lite. "Lets get this over with." I said walking up to the tree by the picnic table and sitting down, as usual Kevin followed me and Ben and Julie sat together.

"Lets go to my town, I've got all the fruit, a big house, huge shop, and..." I turned to Kevin, "lots of free money."

"Awesome." Kevin said.

"Sweet!" Ben laughed.

"Let me get everything set up." I said when I started my file. I picked my character, picked some weeds, and then ran to the gate to tell the guard to invite friends. Kevin looked over my shoulder and watched me talk to the fat overweight dog.

"Ready yet?" Ben asked impatiently. Julie rolled her eyes and nudged him.

"Give her a few minutes, Ben." She said tousling his hair. He smiled and nodded.

"Kay, ready." I said opening the gate. Everyone nodded and moved their characters to my city, Bellwood. I left the gate and waited outside. Before long there was a notice on my screen that said I had visitors. The first person to come through was Julie, then Kevin, then Ben.

"What first?" Asked Julie running around and collecting pears, oranges, apples, and coconuts.

"Let's do competitions." Said Kevin. And we did, we did bug catching and fishing contests for a few hours. Finally we got bored and we all turned to Ben.

"What now?" Julie asked Ben.

"Hide-and-seek!" Ben said as we all watched his character run around in circles and run into tree after tree.

"You're it Tennyson, this was your idea." Kevin said waiting impatiently.

"Fine." Said Ben. "What do I have to do?"

"Close your eyes and count to 100 and let us all run around Gwen's town and find hiding places." Julie said as we saw her character edging away. "To keep it fair, we should all separate, Kevin and Gwen can stay here, I'll go by the rocks and Ben can sit in the middle of the field."

"Kay." We all said together. Julie and Ben then left and went to their spots.

"When we hide, follow me." I said to Kevin.

"Why?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just do it." I said a little annoyed.

"Fine." He sighed. On top of both of our screens came Ben's message, "1...2...3...4...5..." and so on.

"Come on." I said running from the clearing all of our characters stood with Kevin's person on my trail. I ran until we reached my persons extremely large mansion house. I ran inside and Kevin followed.

"Wouldn't this be the most obvious place in the world?" Asked Kevin. I shook my head.

"It's Ben remember, he's gonna go for the hardest places. It'll take him forever." I laughed.

"So what now?" Kevin asked pulling me into his lap and watching the sun begin to touch the western horizon. I shrugged and laid into his chest.

"There's not much to do." I said sighing and breathing in his scent. We watched our screens flash from thirty, to sixty, to ninety, to one-hundred. Finally Ben began his search. Twenty minutes later our screen said, "Ha, ha! I found Julie! Kevin, Gwen, you're next!" We laughed and waited.

"Gwen?" Kevin asked me awhile later as he stroked my hair.

"Hmm?" I mumbled sleepily. I could feel Kevin's lips pressing lightly against my hair.

"Nothing, just wondering if you were still awake." I stretched a little and looked up at Kevin with a smile.

"Corse. I'm with you, how could I fall asleep?" I joke tapping him on the arm. After a short while I was doodling over Kevin's arms and chest. "Kevin," I started biting my lip, "I love you." I said looking up at him again. I could see his face pull into a heart melting smile.

"That's all I ask." He whispered in my ear. We stopped for a second and just stared lovingly into each others eyes. Slowly, millimeter by millimeter, our lips got closer and closer. I could feel Kevin's gentle and warm breath on my face.

I slowly swivelled around in his grip to keep this moment from shattering and faced him. I put a gentle hand on his cheek and stared. We were almost in a trance, one when feeling and emotion means more than words.

We softly touched lips in a gentle kiss. I ran my hand down his cheek all the way to his chest just needing to feel and be close to him. He lightly pulled me closer and wrapped strong comforting arms around my waist.

We pulled apart only a few centimeters for air. Kevin smiled and nuzzled into my neck kissing me in the process. I lightly laced my fingers through his hair and pulled his face up to mine again. We pressed our foreheads together and rubbed our noses together softly, a few bumps every now and again.

"Promise me something, Kevin." I breathed.

"What?" He asked almost silently.

"Forever." I said looking into his eyes. "Forever you and me." I could see Kevin's eyes, earthy and warm, lighten with delight.

"Of corse." He whispered. "Forever." I nodded and pressed my lips to his again deepening the kiss.

"Good." I laughed taking his hand in mine. We both watched as the setting sun slid closer and closer to ending the light of day and starting the darkness of twilight.

I sat on his lap and together we sat in the dark, drawing in the scenery and beauty of the night. Some say night is only shadows, darkness, and sadness. But it isn't, night is another world of life, love, and light. There is never any true darkness, the moon and stars light the sky, shining their light on the world below.

We sat there watching the sky for a few more minutes, silently, together. I squeezed Kevin's hand and scooted closer to him. Then finally, our long ago forgotten DS's lit up with new life, with a message. "Ha! I finally found you." It said. We looked and saw Ben's character standing in front of our characters.

"Games over. Time to go." I whispered quietly to Kevin. He nodded.

"Yeah, but lets stay a little longer." I smiled and grabbed my DS and wrote Ben, "You found us, go home, sleep. See you tomorrow." I sent in and relaxed into Kevin's embrace again.

"Forever?" I asked again.

"Forever." Kevin reassured before leaning in and giving me a kiss in the moonlight.

**...**

**Aw, so cute. Well there was the last chapter of "Video Games." What did you think? Anyway, I hope anyone and everyone who read this story enjoyed it. I have also decided that I am going to do a sequel some time soon because of popular demand. Thanks to each and every one of you that read, reviewed, favorited, alerted, and all that jazz. You have no idea how much your support has helped me finish this story. So thanks again because one thank you isn't enough. So please leave a review for the last chapter ever of this story, "Video Games" and I'll catch you all later on my or your other stories. :)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

–**Lioness002 :)**


End file.
